


Earrings

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Earrings, I got bored and oomf gave me a great idea, M/M, Minho is a protective bf uwu, Seungsung and Hyunbin are barely there, Woomin are adorable thanks bye, like blink and you’ll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Woojin hadn’t worn dangly earrings before Minho entered his life. He’s lucky to have a boyfriend who changed his life forever with even the smallest of gifts.





	Earrings

It all started the day before Christmas. 

Woojin and Minho were sitting next to each other on the couch, watching a movie with the rest of the group. It was a nice way to spend their downtime, really. They got to just sit and exist and chuck popcorn at each other and not really watch the movie, given that they had watched it many times previously as a group. 

Of course, Minho was involved in not paying attention to the movie; he never could keep his hands to himself, and so they ended up closer than they had previously intended, with Minho straddling Woojin’s lap and pressing feather light kisses to the side of his neck, while Woojin wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist. 

“Keep it rated pg,” Woojin murmured under his breath as Minho started moving his kisses upward, toward Woojin’s jaw. 

Minho sat back, his brow furrowed. “What? Why? We’re on break, there’s nothing stopping us.” 

“There are kids in the room,” Woojin replied. 

“Oh, please. They’re not kids. And at least they know we’re a couple, and more than capable of handling ourselves.” 

Woojin cocked an eyebrow. “You mean to say that Jeongin isn’t a kid?” 

Minho shifted around and tugged on the opening of Woojin’s jacket. “Please, Wooj, let me mark you,” he whined. “This is our one chance to do this for, like, the whole year!” 

Woojin smiled and pressed a finger to Minho’s lips to quiet him. He wrapped his arms around Minho’s waist again and pulled him flush against his body. “Patience, love.” 

Minho only shifted around and whined again. “Please?” 

“Wait until they’re in bed,” Woojin sighed. 

“Please, please, for the love of all that is holy, wait until the rest of us are in bed,” Chan hissed from his place on the floor in front of the couple. “The kids definitely don’t need to see what you do in your spare time.” 

Minho twisted around in his spot to shoot Chan a pointed look before burying his face into Woojin’s neck again. 

Everything was fine until Minho realised they were nearing the end of the movie. They were still in the same position from earlier, though Woojin’s hands had admittedly moved down a little further. However, they shot up to hold Minho by the hips once he felt teeth scrape against his neck. 

“What did I say?” Woojin murmured low in Minho’s ear. 

“The movie’s practically done.” 

“I said wait until they’re in bed.” 

“Fuck that,” Minho breathed, mouthing over a spot on Woojin’s neck, “I need to tell you something.” 

“Just a second, baby,” Woojin sighed in defeat, kicking Chan in the back to get his attention. 

“What?” Chan hissed, holding a practically sleeping Felix in his lap. 

“The movie’s over, its time for bed, don’t you think?” 

Chan rolled his eyes. “You guys are disgusting, Woojin.” 

“Thanks, Chan,” Woojin smiled. 

Chan just rolled his eyes again and turned the tv off the second the credits started to roll. “Okay, guys, time for bed,” he said quietly, so as not to wake Felix. 

“Understandable,” Changbin yawned, detangling himself from Hyunjin’s gangly limbs. 

“Someone, carry me,” Seungmin whined, holding his hands in the air and making grabbing motions with them. 

“Don’t worry, Minnie, I’ve got you,” Jisung said. He was about to grab a hold of the younger’s hand when Seungmin smacked his bicep. 

“Not you, noodle boy, you’ll drop me.” 

“Excuse you, I am perfectly capable of-“ 

“Guys,” Chan cut in. “Figure something out and let’s go,” he said as he scooped a now completely sleeping Felix up from where he was siting, carrying him bridal-style to his room. 

Woojin watched them go one by one, and was about to tell Minho something when he felt the younger latch on to his throat. 

“God, Minho,” Woojin laughed, squeezing Minho’s waist and making him flinch. 

“Shut up, hyung, I haven’t gotten to do this in so long,” he murmured against the older’s neck. “Please, just like, one hickey.” 

Woojin sighed with a fond smile and tugged Minho closer again. “One hickey. That’s it.” 

What he failed to remember was that there was no controlling Minho. One hickey turned into two, and two into three, until his neck was littered with bite marks and he was a panting mess under his boyfriend. 

“You know what, hyung?” Minho said lowly, his hot breath tickling Woojin’s ear as he laved his tongue across the lobe and the piercing there. 

“What?” Woojin sighed in pleasure, his back arching the slightest amount as Minho tugged at the small hoop with his teeth. 

“You would look really good in a dangly earring.” 

*** 

The next morning, Woojin woke up to the sound of a pan being dropped onto the stovetop. He jolted awake, flinching a little bit, his hands twitching and accidentally pinching Minho’s sides. With that, Minho jerked awake with a small squeak. 

“Sorry,” Woojin murmured, sliding himself back to lean against the arm of the couch, Minho still pressed against his chest. 

“It’s fine,” the younger replied with a yawn. He snuggled himself further into his boyfriend’s chest, a hand coming up to play with a loose thread near Woojin’s collar. 

“Oh no, did I wake you?” a soft voice came. 

“Good morning, Lix,” Woojin said with a smile. “Yeah, but that’s fine. I probably would have messed up my back if I had slept in that position any longer.” 

“Old man,” Minho grunted. 

Woojin rolled his eyes and only pulled Minho closer. “Is there any way we can help, Lix? It sounds like you’re cooking.” 

“Yeah, well, Chan-hyung and I are gonna make some breakfast. It’s still early, you can go back to sleep if you want. Hyung and I have this under control.” 

Minho snorted at that. “I hope Chan is going to be the one doing most of the cooking, Lixie, you’re kind of....” 

Felix cocked an eyebrow. “Kind of?” 

“Yeah, Wooj, don’t let me finish that.” 

Woojin scoffed and smushed a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, ignoring the offended noise that came from it. “I’m sure you’ll do great, Lix. What’re you making?” 

Felix ran a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck while giving a nervous laugh. “That’s supposed to be a surprise.” 

Woojin nodded that he understood and squished Minho’s cheeks as the younger bit his finger. “Gotcha. Well, if you need any help, we’ll be here. Unless Chan is actually awake?” 

“He, uh, he didn’t sleep,” Felix said, flushing a light pink at his ears. He tugged on his sweater sleeve and then rolled his shoulders back, only to curl in on himself again, making himself smaller than he already was. 

Minho cocked an eyebrow and muttered something from behind Woojin’s hand. 

“What was that?” 

“I said,” Minho repeated, tugging Woojin’s hand away from his mouth, “oh, indeed.” 

Woojin rolled his eyes as Chan walked in, shirtless. As usual. 

“Ah, so you did end up sleeping out here. That’s kind of what I thought,” the leader said. 

“Well, sleep? I dunno, does two hours count as sleep?” 

“Two hours is beauty sleep, Wooj.” 

Felix bit on his lower lip to hide his smile, before turning and heading back to the kitchen with a look thrown over his shoulder. 

“Well, apparently I should get going,” Chan said. “Don’t bother getting up, really, Fe and I have it covered.” 

Minho snorted as Chan walked back toward the kitchen. There were puffy red lines running from his shoulder blades to his waist. “Looks like we weren’t the only ones up all last night,” he commented. 

Woojin sighed and moved himself further down the couch. “Let’s just sleep for one more hour.” 

“I have a better idea.” 

“Dear god, no.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, baby, you’ll like it.” 

Woojin huffed out an exhale as Minho slid off from his perch on top of his boyfriend and hurried down the hall. He was back before long, a small wrapped box in his hand. 

“Open it,” Minho said, a bright smile on his face. 

What was he gonna do? Say no? 

Woojin tore off the decorative paper and pried the lid off of the box, revealing a pair of dangly earrings. He blinked a couple of times at the glimmering metal, before Minho lifted one out and held it up to Woojin’s face. The older boy smiled in astonishment and put it in his piercing, clipping the post in place and gently shaking his head to feel the chain brush along his jawline. 

“So?” Minho asked, his eyes curved up into little crescents. 

“So, indeed.” 

“Do you like it?” 

Woojin nodded, smiling wider as he felt the chain scrape at his skin. “Very much so, yes,” he replied, pulling Minho down closer to himself. “Thank you, baby.” 

Minho hummed into the kiss. “No problem,” he whispered as he pulled away. “Being an idol has a lot of perks.” 

“Like?” 

“A lot of money. I’m filthy rich. I’m practically rolling in money.” 

Woojin snorted and pressed another kiss to Minho’s lips. “You’re funny.” 

“Yeah, well. I try.” 

There was a comfortable silence during which Minho gently toyed with the chain and Woojin smiled at the sensation of the light tug on his ear every now and then. 

He rather enjoyed the feeling, if he was being honest. The cold metal brushing against his skin just felt so good. 

That being said, they weren’t his style. His stylists hadn’t ever put earrings bigger than those small hoops in before; he was probably never going to get to wear the earrings his boyfriend had just given him. 

***

“I’m probably not going to wear these.” 

Minho scrunched his nose up and looked up from his phone. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean I don’t think they’re my style. Like, really, I don’t think they suit me. They would look so much better on you.” 

“...Baby I think you might need glasses. You always look good to begin with. The earring accentuates your jawline, which is hella sharp, by the way, and hella sexy, and does good things for your face shape, too. Wooj, you look so good with those earrings in. Please, for the love of all that is holy and also my personal needs, don’t talk yourself out of wearing them.” 

Woojin sighed before he continued. “Okay, convince me. Then we can talk.” 

Minho huffed out an exhale. “I’ll buy you chicken.” 

“You’re gonna have to do better than that.” 

“I’ll do your laundry for a month.” 

“We already share the majority of our wardrobes. I’m not sure what that would benefit.” 

Minho snorted. “I’m out of ideas.” 

“Don’t look at me, I don’t have any. Besides, like I said earlier, they would look better on you, anyway.”

“Okay, no, how about this; the first person to say their birthday is coming up soon has to wear them.” 

Woojin squinted at Minho. “What?” 

“What, aren’t you excited for your birthday?” 

“I mean sure, but not that excited.” 

“Oh, please. You’ll say your birthday is coming up and you’ll lose the challenge. And then you’ll have to wear the earrings. Ha.” 

Woojin rolled his eyes. “I feel like this is going to backfire.” 

“Nah nah, trust me, it’ll be good.” 

“Whatever you say, Minho,” Woojin sighed with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s cheek. 

*** 

By the next week, the challenge had completely slipped both of their minds. They were at the dinner table one night with the rest of the group, simply trying to hold a civil conversation. The topic of birthdays had come up, with Hyunjin’s having just passed. 

“You know what,” Minho started to say to Felix, who was sitting next to him. 

“See, the thing is,” Woojin said to a studiously listening Seungmin, sitting at the opposite end of the table from Minho. 

“—my birthday isn’t really that far away,” they concluded at the same time. 

Chan blinked a couple of times before reacting to what had just happened. “Whoa. Did anyone else hear that?” 

“Yeah, they definitely are soulmates,” Jisung commented. “And also, that’s some bullshit, Minho-hyung, your birthday is in October. Woojin-hyung’s is in April. At least his is in less than a month.” 

Minho rolled his eyes at the younger. “You mean that you’re not excited for your birthday, Sungie?” 

“I’ve got less than six months to go, whereas you have seven. Also, no, not really. I don’t see the point in being excited now and wasting all of my energy.” 

Minho rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You just don’t know how to use your energy properly.” 

Jisung opened his mouth to fire a retort, but Woojin spoke first. “Actually, Min and I had a bet that we just both lost.” 

Minho’s jaw dropped the slightest bit before he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “What does that mean for the bet, then?” 

Changbin snorted from his place on Hyunjin’s lap. “You guys had a bet? On what, who would say their birthday was coming up the soonest?” 

“Yes,” Minho deadpanned. “Your point?” 

“Nothing, that’s just a little weird.” 

Woojin rolled his eyes. “We don’t question the things you and Hyunjinnie do, Bin.” 

“That’s fair. I’ll stop.” 

Minho smirked and got up from the table, excusing himself to his room. He came back before long, an earring in each hand. He sat himself down on Woojin’s lap, much to his boyfriend’s surprise, and slid the earring into his piercing, before putting the other of the pair in his own ear. “Look, see? Now it’s couple’s earrings.” 

“That’s disgusting.” 

“Shut up, Seungmin. We’re cute.” Minho planted a kiss on Woojin’s cheek and smiled at him. 

“We sure are,” Woojin hummed in reply, pulling Minho closer and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. 

***

Woojin was terrible with the earring. He kept forgetting to put it in come morning, as well as take it out at night. 

And yet, somehow, he would always wake up with the earring on his bedside table and Minho laying in his arms, cuddled up against his chest. 

It was one such morning, Minho cuddled in Woojin’s arms, both barely awake, when Hyunjin walked in their room. Woojin looked up to smile at him. 

Being unable to see if Minho was awake or not, Hyunjin chose to whisper. “Hyung, can I borrow that earring?” 

“Probably. Which one?” 

“The long one. The chain.” 

“The one that—“ 

Woojin didn’t even have time to finish his sentence, Minho’s eyes shooting open as he twisted in his boyfriend’s hold, slamming his hand down on top of the earrings and snatching them back. 

“Hwang Hyunjin, you are not a part of this relationship, you don’t get to wear the earrings.” Minho narrowed his eyes at the younger as he pressed himself back against Woojin. 

Woojin chuckled at his boyfriend. “Apparently not that one, Jinnie. There’s another set of long earrings that I bought last week in my drawer, you could use those, if you want.” 

“Thanks, hyung,” Hyunjin said, his eyes wide as he backed away from Minho, who was still glaring at him, grabbing the earrings and darting out the door. 

Minho humphed and turned back to face Woojin. “Ha. He thought he could wear our earrings.” 

Woojin smiled as Minho put the earring in his empty piercing, tugging him close for a sloppy kiss as he felt the earring slide against his neck. 

“Never would’ve thought you’d get so protective about an earring.” 

“Oh? I’m protective over everything about you, Wooj.” 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while, hasn’t it? 
> 
> A big thank you, as always, to spcenicoo for betaing, you’re a doll, ilysm 💙💙
> 
> A bigger shoutout to AO3 user wvvjin for giving me the idea!! Go check out her works, they’re so frickin good omg ;-; 
> 
> As always, I crave validation, so comments and kudos are much appreciated! Also, if you leave a comment, I’m gonna respond lol 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and tumblr @biscuityskies on both of them. Feel free to yell at me on any of these three platforms about my fics, if you want. It would be great. I wouldn’t mind. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed!!


End file.
